


Death's Responsibilities

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grieving, Mother's Death, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: When your mother dies, you lock yourself away in your small apartment, refusing to communicate with anyone. All you've been doing is watching Disney movies, in your living room. Concerned, your dad contacts your boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, and asks for him to check up on you.





	

There he was, your beautiful, raven haired boyfriend was standing at your door with ice cream and blankets. He sends you a soft, weak smile. His cheeks and ear were tinted pink due to the snowy weather outside. You invite him, not wanting to keep his cold and wet self outdoors any longer.   
As you shut the door behind him, you notice the darkness of the sky outside. You had been watching Disney movies alone all day, and hadn’t realised how time had passed so quickly. You hadn’t checked your phone since it happened. You hadn’t talked to anyone. You were surprised that he even knew what had happened, as you refused to talk to anyone about it. Your eyes well up with tears at the thought. You tried to distract yourself by watching these joyous animated movies, and for a while, you forgot about it. But, you knew that you would have to come back to the harsh reality.

Your boyfriend sets out an ice cream tub with a spoon, and spread the blankets along the sofa. He pats the space next to where he sits down, inviting you over.  
“Tobio… I-”  
“Shh… it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it right now.” He pulls you into a tight cuddle, resting the soft blanket on your cold bodies. “I’m sorry, [first name], I guess this must be hard for you.”   
Of course, Kageyama couldn’t understand. He didn’t know how to comfort you, but you knew he was trying his best. To be fair, it’s not every day that your girlfriend’s mum passes away. You feel his ice cold fingers trail down your arm, grasping your hand when he reaches it.  
“I honestly don’t know what to say, but you probably don’t want to talk about it right now. I promise you, [first name], I will help you get through this, I promise.” He caresses your arm gently, placing a soft, thoughtful kiss on your forehead. He grabs the remote, pressing play to continue the sweet animation that was on your TV.  
“I love you, Tobio.” You tell him with a sore, raspy voice.  
He looks you in the eye, lovingly responding with a quiet “I love you too, [first name].


End file.
